The Dockside Lass
by Jez101
Summary: England, 1915, and the world is at war. Thierry has finally found Hannah again, (now known as Agnes). Agnes is already besotted but when Thierry turns up will that change all her plans?
1. The meeting of two strangers

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the recognisable characters. They belong to L.J.Smith.

The Dockside Lass

1. _The meeting of two strangers. _

Newcastle England, December 1915.

"Aggie!"

"Aggie. You opened up yet?"

The low voice came booming down the stairs.

"Aye I have father." Agnes Robinson called back up the stairs. She was 16 years of age, but in these hard times, she had to help out more than ever in the shop. She was a very unusual girl. Pretty, with long fair hair and clear grey eyes. But the thing that made people stare was the birthmark just below her left cheekbone. It was pale in colour and looked as if someone had smeared a finger gently across her face.

They owned their own shop. Robinson's bakery and confectionary. Agnes was used to serving in the shop, she didn't really see the need to continue at school. She had all the education she needed. But never the less she continued to do as she was told.

Her father came in.

"Ah good lass. Now I'll need you to bake the orders today lass." He told her as he started to sort out the sweets. "The bread's already been done, I got up early and did that. You just need to do the rest."

With her instructions she headed to the back room. She was used to baking. She could cook all sorts, but was never really need to do any. Well that was until the war, and their two bakers signed up. That left them with just Mrs Jameson who was excellent but couldn't manage on her own.

There came a slight tap on the back door. It was already open and as Agnes turned she smiled when she saw whom was standing there.

"Freddy!" Agnes exclaimed running up to him and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" She lowered her voice, looking over her shoulder.

"I just had to see you." He said swinging her round. Frederic Hewitt was nineteen and his family owned the tobacconists and florists down the road. "Oh Aggie how I've missed you so."

"Yes me too. But you shouldn't be here!" she pushed him outside. "You know what my father will do if he finds us."

"I know Aggie. That's why I intend to do the right thing."

She looked at him puzzled.

He laughed then kissed her.

"I best be off. I'll see you later." He bent over and gave her one last kiss before he left.

Agnes lent against the wall as she watched him go. With a big smile, and a feeling of contempt, she turned around and went back in.

After she had finished the first batch, she took them into the shop. Things were going steady and starting to pick up.

"Aggie I need you to look after things whilst I make a run to the market. Ma is upstairs if you need her."

"I'm sure I'll manage Pa, and besides, whenever has mother come down into the shop?"

Her father laughed at this as he left. It was one of those rare occasions when she saw him express some normal, happy emotion.

Agnes got on with the rest of the time in a cheery mood. She was polite as ever and her goodness radiated off her.

She was busy putting some of the sweets back up on the top shelves so incidentally had to use the step ladder, and typically the door opened.

"I won't be a moment." She called.

She hurried but still being careful as not to drop anything.

"right." She clambered down and straightened out her skirts before she looked up.

Agnes was frozen. There was a young gentleman looking, no admiring, the shop. He was extremely handsome, with white-blonde hair and intense eyes. Old eyes that hid an old secret behind them.

She pulled herself together.

"May I help you?"

He turned around and smiled at her. She felt her knees going weak.

"Oh yes. I'm after a box of those delicious looking chocolates." He said pointing to a box in the window. His voice was light and he had a mixed accent. But there was no mistaken that he was from America.

"Certainly." She said pulling a box of the same chocolates off the shelf. "is there anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Right that'll be 1 pound and six pence please." She said wrapping them up.

"Thank you." He said handing the money over and taking the box.

"Thank you." Agnes replied smiling sweetly.

"may… may I enquire as to whom I have this pleasure?" he asked.

Agnes blushed slightly. "Agnes Robinson, sir." She said lightly, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Thierry Descouedres. It's been a pleasure Miss Robinson. I hope to make your acquaintance again."

"That would be nice, thank you." Agnes couldn't believe how she was acting.

"Well goodbye Miss Robinson." He said as he left.

"Goodbye!" she called cheerily after him.

After he had gone Agnes stopped for a moment. "What about Freddy?" she thought to herself.

"It was a one off. I doubt I'll ever see him again." And with that she got back to work.

------------------------------------------------

Hiya! Yes I know another story! This came as a bit of inspiration, I hope u like and I wud love some feed back. Thank you!

Xx Jez xx


	2. Caught Off Guard

Finally the second instalment!

Enjoy! Xx Jez xx

The Dockside lass

__

2. Caught off guard.

Thierry couldn't believe his luck. After searching for so long he had almost given up hope. This human war had been a distraction, but to find her! Right here on his 'vacation' was just unreal.

He had gotten word of the few Nightworlders in England had taken to this part of the country. It was busy enough to keep them entertained, and was far enough away from the main focal point of the war. Plus these were some of the most nicest and hardworking folk around, that also had a reputation for being boisterous and rowdy. Imagine the consequences of any made vampires. So Thierry thought it best to show his face and make sure they knew he was watching them.

Thierry had let his feet take him, whilst his mind was still back in the shop with her. Agnes. It suited her. It had taken him all of his control not to have swept her up into his arms.

"This might be it. Maybe this time we will be together." He thought to himself. "I don't think Maya would have thought about looking here! Still I best be careful."

Thierry stopped to see where he had ended up. He was at the docks. All the local men where buy with ship building. Women were taking over the men's jobs. And Children where running around trying to scrape together as much money as they could for Christmas.

A small girl, with dark hair and large dark eyes, in a old patched dress was playing with a cat. The cat stopped and looked at Thierry. It's bright green eyes blazed. It spat, hissed, it's fur standing on end. It turned and scratched the little girl, then leapt away on a boat.

Thierry looked at the little girl who was in tears. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"N…n…no!" she sobbed, looking at him with those lovely dark eyes. "Kitty scratched me!" She showed him her arm. Indeed the cat had caught her. The skin had been broken and even though it wasn't deep, it was still bleeding.

"oh dear. What a naughty kitty." he said bending down to her level. "here." he pulled out a clean handkerchief and bandaged up the little girl's arm. "there we go. All better."

"Daisy!" A youngish, musical voice called. Thierry saw a young girl just along the dock. She was an older version of the little girl. With long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Oh Daisy! I've been looking for you everywhere! How many times must I tell you not to gan off on your own! Ma is ganna gan off it!"

"I was playing with Kitty." Daisy said, then showed the older girl her arm. "She scratched me. She's never done that before. This man made it better!"

For the first time the girl noticed Thierry. "Oh I'm sorry sir. Thank you for helping me little sister."

"No problem at all. Nice to make you're acquaintance Miz…" Thierry paused.

"Arlin. Millicent Arlin." She said shaking his hand.

"Thierry Descouedres." Thierry said taking her hand.

Millicent froze. She just stared at him.

"Millie!" Daisy said pulling on the older girls dress. "Millie! What's wrong?" The little girl was getting agitated about being ignored.

"Are you really!" Millicent asked taking his hand in both of hers.

"Yes I am Miss Arlin." Thierry said calmly.

"I just never thought you'd come to our part of the world! Not that I'm complaining or anything…" Millie stopped herself mid babble. "Sir if you need anything we live just over there." She said pointing to a small store.

Thierry looked to where she was pointing. At the end of a long street was a small shop selling jewellery.

"Its all hand made. I also help in the florists next door." she finally let go of his hand. "Like I said if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." There was another tug at her skirts. "I'm sorry sir but we must gan. We have loads to do."

"Understandable Miss Arlin."

"please call me Millie"

"Alright, Millie. And thank you for you hospitality."

"MILLIE! ARE WE GANNIN YET!" Daisy had found her voice again.

"yes we're gannin." Millie said taking her hand. "Sorry! See ya around sir!" Thierry watched as the two witches walked away.

"Where we gannin Millie?"

"To see Aggie! Ma wants us to get some things for supper!"

"So it might be easier to meet her more often than I first thought…" Thierry thought to himself as he went to explore the rest of this place and to find Nilsson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie couldn't keep her mind of the stranger that had come into the shop earlier. She had a strange feeling she hand seen him or met him somewhere before. But that was impossible. It had only been because of this god forsaken war that foreigners had travelled to this small part of the world.

The bell above the door rang, Agnes jumped out of her thoughts. She thought, no hoped it was the strange man. What was his name again? Thierry.

"Aggie!" a small dark haired tornado ran up to her and threw itself around Agnes.

"Oh hello Daisy!" she said hugging the small child.

"Hello Aggie!" Millicent said closing the door. "ya alrite?"

"Aye can't complain much." Agnes said smiling at her most trusted friend. Agnes and Millicent had grown up together and told each other everything.

"What's your ma wanting today?" Agnes said going behind the counter.

"A couple of stotties and a fresh loaf please." Millie lent on the counter. "So anyone interesting been in.?"

"No just the usual. Except there was an American in. and between you and me he was not all bad!" Aggie said wrapping up the order.

"Oh really now." Millicent managed to keep the worry out of her voice. "but what of Freddy?"

Agnes smiled "of course there is never anyone to replace Freddy in my heart." she looked to make sure no one was listening. "But I think he's going to propose!"

"REALLY! Oh that's wonderful." Millicent was relieved.

"Isn't it! Pa will have a fit though!" Agnes giggled "anyway that's 1 shilling 6 pence please, oh and take these for the family" Agnes hands over a box of chocolates.

"Oh Aggie you shouldn't have!" Millicent said hugging her. "I'll keep them till Christmas." she smiled at her friend.

"Well we best be off! Daisy come, say bye to Aggie."

The little girl came running over and hugged Agnes again. "See u later!"

"Bye!" Agnes called after them as they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thierry Descouedres? Lord of the Nightworld? Here? In Newcastle! How strange! We must have him round!" Millicent had told her mother as she helped her prepare the supper.

"must be checking up on us." Millicent put in.

"He made scratch stop!" Daisy said jumping around.

"Daisy gan bring in some kindling." Millicent told her little sister.

"I wonder if she's here?"

"If who's here ma?" Millicent asked. Her mother's family had moved here after once working for Lord Thierry. They were his council and whom he trusted for advice.

"His soul mate. He searches for her through everyone of her lives."

"how romantic."

"I wonder if its anyone we know." Her Ma was thinking out loud.

"I bet I do." Millicent thought to herself.


End file.
